Walking is increasingly a common and popular form of exercise. Various types of pedometers have been used by walkers to measure the distance walked. Generally, pedometers operate by detecting a walker's movement. Each shift in the walker's body position, which occurs with each step taken, is detected and counted by the pedometer. By counting steps or paces taken, a walker can then determine distance walked. Alternatively, paces counted on any given walk segment, day, or path, can be used for comparison purposes, instead of for determining an absolute distance covered. In either case, the ability to measure the distance allows the walker to compare distances walked at different times and places, to better comply with a walking regimen or program, or determine whether distance goals have been achieved. Measuring distance covered by walking (or running) can also provide an incentive to the walker, as well as help the walker or runner select an appropriate pace.
Many walkers prefer to carry few if any items with them. Items such as cell phones, keys, coins, etc. can be uncomfortable to carry while walking. When such items are carried in a pocket, the repeated movement of the items with each step can become annoying. On the other hand, as a practical necessity, most walkers want or need to carry some small items with them. For example, most walkers need to carry a house key with them. Many walkers may also want to carry a small amount of cash or coins. Walkers having certain medical conditions may also want to carry pills or similar pharmaceutical forms with them. On the other hand, carrying these types of small items while walking may be inconvenient. However, if the walker is wearing a pedometer, this inconvenience may be minimized or eliminated with a new pedometer design.